Misunderstandings and Payback
by homework diva
Summary: Troy cheats on Gabriella. Will she find out why? And will they get back together? ONESHOT!


_**Misunderstandings and Payback.  
**_DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) don't own High School Musical.

I sat there. Silently. One thought running through my mind. Why? My mind flashes back to a few days ago

**FLASHBACK:**

_I was walking towards my boyfriend, Troy Bolton's locker. Wanting to talk to him about the History assignment about the French Revolution when I saw him with the head cheerleader Courtney Smith pinned against the lockers making out. His hand roamed up her skirt as their kiss smothered her moaning. I heard footsteps behind me and I slowly turned around. Chad Danforth stood there, his fists clenched and anger radiating from his posture. He looked at me, his gaze soften slightly. "Did you just..." his voice trailed off as I nodded. Chad engulfed me in a hug and whispered "It'll be alright, it'll be alright." _

_I pulled away from Chad and whispered in reply "Watch." I walked towards Troy and Courtney my pissed off feeling growing with every step. When I was close enough I grabbed Troy by the shoulder and threw him into the lockers. I heard Chad's quickly drawn in breath. He hadn't expected that but then again neither had Troy or Courtney. Troy tried to talk but I interrupted. "Don't say a word. Troy Bolton, just don't say a word. After this assignment is finished I do not want to see you again. NEVER. We're over. Goodbye. Courtney, Have a good life, knowing that you have ruined mine."_

_I turned away so I didn't have to look at him or her and so they wouldn't see me cry. I walked back towards Chad and heard Troy being cut off by him. "Ch-""Shut the hell up Troy. I don't give a damn. Stay the hell away from me and Ella." We walked through the hallways and were near the science lab before either one of us spoke again. "Mrs. Darbus gave me the first two lessons to find you. We have double drama." I nodded as he explained. "I could hear seriously R-rated sound effects and so I thought I would investigate. That's when I found you." The reality of everything comes down onto me and I sank down and leaned against the lockers. I began to cry in earnest while Chad sat next to me and rubbed my back. "He's an asshole, Ella. One huge asshole." I heard the bell ring and footsteps approach us. "Chad Danforth! What the hell is going on?" We both looked up. Taylor McKessie's annoyed face looked back at us. I whispered, "Troy, Courtney..." Chad finished "Troy is an asshole who cheated on Ella." Taylor dropped her bag and pulled me into a hug as I heard some more footsteps approach. Dimly I heard Chad explain everything once more. I felt more arms wrap around me and I realized that Kelsi Neilson and her boyfriend, Jason Cross; Sharpay Evans and her boyfriend, Zeke Baylor had joined us. I let them hug me realizing what great friends I had._

**END FLASHBACK.**

I wiped away my tears and stood up. I had only seen Troy once and spoken with him twice. Once to finish our project and twice to perform and rehearse it. We got an A+ in it, thankfully. I'd spoken to Coach Jack Bolton and he told me he had overheard and seen my entire conversation and he was disappointed in Troy. He also said that if I ever needed anything I can go to him and his wife Megan.

I moved towards the bathroom and pulled out my toothbrush and did my teeth. I walked back to my wardrobe and pulled out my clothes for the day. Causing an admiring ripple to go through the rest of the student body I smiled and the smile evolved into a smirk. Troy looked flabbergasted (AN: I love that word!) and Courtney tightened her hold on him. My shopping trip with my older sisters, Isabella and Sophia worked a treat. Today I was wearing a short black skirt and knee high boots with a halter neck red top with a black leather jacket. My new bag carried my books plus some other necessities for the day. I smiled and made my way to my locker where I found a note:

_Brie._

_I was stupid. Ok, I wasn't stupid I was an asshole. I care about you a lot but...I can't say the rest in a note. Please meet me in the rooftop garden at lunch. I'll explain everything then._

_Troy._

I debated the issue until lunch. I decided that I would go to the rooftop garden to hear him out. I sneaked away from the gang and climbed up the stairs. I found him standing there. His back to me and hands resting on the railing. I opened my mouth to announce my presence when he spoke. "She won't come. I screwed everything up. I...I love her. Shit. Why don't I just go and find her? But...The gang will bash me up and then I will have no chance. Damn it!" He turned around and blushed, "You heard that didn't you?" I nodded, "I thought I would hear you out." Troy spoke, "I was scared. I was scared of myself and my feelings. I want you Brie, but...more than before," he took a breath, "You may call me a hormonal teenager but I can't help it. Every time I try and stop thinking about it gets harder. Courtney approached me first. I was trying to sort my brain out and she confused me more. I KNOW I should of come to you first but I was scared, scared that you would hate me. I'm sorry." I launched myself at him. My bag landed on the floor with a thud and I wrapped by legs around him and kissed him hard. We broke apart when my mobile rang. "Shit, I thought I had that on silent." Troy chuckled, "Answer it. And you don't hate me?" Taylor was calling me, "Stuff her for now. And no I don't. I know how you feel Troy. I want to as well but I'm scared." His amused look made me laugh. "I'm a good actress." The doors below us blasted open. Footsteps thundered up the stairs. We both looked at each other and sighed. The gang stood with their backs to us as we looked on amused. Sharpay turned around and spoke: "What the hell are you doing here, Bolton?" I stood up and put myself between Troy and Sharpay. "We were taking everything through. It was a slight misunderstanding. Yes, he did cheat on me. BUT, I can see why he might do something like that." I glanced a Troy, "By the way, I wish we had that conversation earlier." He nodded and stood up, "So do I." At the sound of his voice the rest of the gang turned around. "Troy spoke again: "You guys are deaf you know? Sharpay and Brie basically had an entire conversation and you five didn't hear?" He hesitated, "I'm s-" "Why?" the simple word was uttered by Zeke. Troy winced and suddenly looked uncomfortable, "Ummmm, you really don't want to know." "Come on, tell us!" Kelsi and Jason tried to get the truth out of Troy who grew more uncomfortable by the second. I struggled to stop myself from laughing out loud. I spotted his Dad and walked over. Jack was smiling. "He told you the truth didn't he?" I nodded "Yeah, I did!" Troy called out, "And I need some serious help!" Jack shook his head "Leave him alone guys, Troy has his reasons. Now get to class!" We all groaned and walked towards the exit. I grabbed by bag and held my hand out to Troy. "Coming boyfriend?" Troy's head snapped up "You sure?" "I grinned and nodded. We walked out with Jack and Troy glanced at his Dad. "How did you know that we were up there?" Jack grinned "I have my ways." And walked off.

After class I texted the following message to the gang:

_Gym. 4pm. Make sure Courtney is there 4.30pm. I have a surprise 4 her._

I laughed softly to myself and made my way to the gym. Everyone looked at me as I walked in. "OK. Cheerleading practise is at 5pm. She needs a taste of her own medicine. Fill these with glitter and water." I held out jars of glitter and a packet of water balloons. "Hide behind the bleachers and when she gets here lob them at her." "Why didn't I think of that? I'm meant to be the pranksta!" Chad said the last word with a weird accent. We all laughed and got to work. "If any of you hit Troy you will not sit down for a week got it?" Chad blushed and turned away. "Busted!" Jason hit Chad on the head with that word. At 4.30pm we were in position and Troy walked in followed by Courtney. When Troy gave the signal (stepping backwards) we all lauched the balloons at her. I stepped out from the bleachers. "Paybacks a bitch you know?" We all walked out leaving her screaming her lungs out.

I few days and nights later I lay in bed. My hand tangled in Troy's hair, his arm wrapped around my waist. We both whispered "Wow." I looked at him and smiled, "I love you Troy Michael Bolton." He whispered "I love you so much Gabriella Rose Montez." Two identical shrieks filled the air "GABRIELLA ROSE MONTEZ what is the chocolate sauce doing all over the kitchen?" We groaned, then jumped as the door was flung open and my two sisters stood there shock on their faces. "Umm, we're out of here..." Isabella said as they walked backwards. I called out to them as they left. "Not one word or I will spread embarrassing baby photos around the school...And I want my door key back!" Troy looked at me and said "We're never going to live this down." After getting dressed and cleaning the kitchen I buried my head in his neck as his arms wrapped around me. Jack and Megan walked in to the kitchen faintly amused expressions on their faces. I groaned and said "Never..."


End file.
